


"Dammit, Jim! I'm a doctor, not an alchemist!"

by Archangel_Beth



Series: Lord Alchemist Crossovers [2]
Category: Lord Alchemist Series - Elizabeth McCoy, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: For incandescens -- a crossover with ST:TOS and LA. ...the scary thing is that this could be longer.





	"Dammit, Jim! I'm a doctor, not an alchemist!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incandescens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescens/gifts).



* * *

* * *

"Dammit, Jim! I'm a doctor, not an alchemist!"

"It's not turning lead into gold, Bones," Kirk said, though perhaps that wasn't far from curing whatever was wrong with their Horta, Ensign Naraht.

Dr. McCoy's expression suggested the thought'd transferred as completely as with a Vulcan mind-meld. "You'd better hope Spock can find something on that planet down there, Jim. The Ensign doesn't have much time."

* * *

Spock groaned, regaining consciousness. The petite human sitting on him glared viciously. "Waking up already? Mayhap you _are_ half-spirit."

"Half-Vulcan," Spock corrected. "And I... need help."


End file.
